Bite The Dust
by Streamfoot
Summary: When the team is caught off-guard, they are sent to torture chambers. They're on the chopping block, and it's up to Jane to save them. Rated T because I think you guys can handle it. Don't get caught off-guard by the small amount of words. The chapters get longer as the story progresses. Got lazy towards the end
1. Let Your Guards Down

Lisbon lead her team into a small building. The entire place was cement, and the walls were what looked like five feet thick. She could notice some cracks in the walls, along with cobwebs and dusty pretty much everything.

She opened the door to find the body of a young woman, around twenty-four. Her green eyes were rolled back into her head, and deep gashes were carved into her body, mostly around her eyes, arms, amd face. A stab wound was deep into her chest.

Jane looked at the large red smiley face on the wall, tracing it in the air with his right hand. "I think Red John's starting to get more paranoid. The face looks messily done and rushed, as if he was in haste." he said, putting a hand to his chin and turning to his co-workers.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes. Lisbon crossed her arms. "You say that every time we find a badly done Red John face," she huffed, looking up from the body.

"So, ah, Emily Ire here... Popular around town, had a lot of people who didn't like her. Jealousy, maybe. Could be one of th-" Rigsby was cut off. "Rigsby, are you a fucking idiot? The face is there! Red John did it. Case closed." Lisbon snapped, glaring at him.

"Guys, let's not fight." Van Pelt muttered, unsure if what she said was right. "We're not fighting!" Lisbon and Rigsby screeched at the same time, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"You kind of are." Cho stated, glancing at the two with a frown on his face. He wrinkled his nose after a few seconds. "Hey, do you guys...smell that?" He started stumbling, crashing into things.

"I don't smell it." Jane said, watching Cho collapse and fall. He looked at everyone else, who shook their heads. Van Pelt did start to trip and fall, as did the others, one by one.

A cloaked figure nearby gave out a small chuckle, before dragging them all away to unknown destinations and unknown fates.


	2. Blood In Your Eye

Van Pelt was first to wake. She was tied to what looked like a vertical operating table. She tried to move her arms but found them stuck firmly in place by metal braces. "Hello?" She glanced around. Nobody was there. After a while, she had heard footsteps.

"Hello? Lisbon?" No response. "Cho? Jane?" The footsteps got closer until a sillouette could be seen. "Uhhhh, Rigsby?"

"Nope! Wrong! Ahahahaha!" A voice cackled from hallway before walking into view. "Wooow, that baggy screaming girl was right. You _are_ an idiot!" It was a cloaked man.

An old hoodie was draped over his back. He wore red gloves and a white mask with holes where the eyes and mouth should be. A red smiley face was drawn over the mask. He looked smug, arms crossed with a knife in one hand.

"You're...you're gonna use the knife to free me, right? R...right?" Van Pelt chuckled, trying to block out the serious mood. The man laughed once more. "Yeah, sure, course I am," he rolled his eyes, before letting out a huff that showed the silly mood had gone.

He looked the girl dead in the eye for a few moments. "You'll be fun to work with." He grabbed a nail and a hammer out of his pocket, switching them out for the knife. He gave a twisted grin, and held the rusted nail up to her left eye.

He chuckled softly, and slammed the hammer down. Van Pelt screeched in pain as the blade and the rust went deep into her eye socket, flailing frantically the best of her efforts. Her now mangled eye was stained crimson and full of rust, rendering it useless. She instantly felt light-headed, and blacked out.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" Van Pelt groaned and managed to give a sliver of weak acknowledgment. When she woke, her tormentor punched her in the chin.

"Do you even know how rude you are? I see you as being honorable, part of the CBI. You're with them, taking nine years for you to find me! I invite you over for this, and THAT'S how you treat me?! Y'know, I thought you were as tough as Teresa whatshername, but I guess I'll have to treat you like a five-year-old. Is THAT how you want me to remember you? As a worthless CHILD?!"

Van Pelt remained calm, looking him up and down. "Wait, you're that, ah...Red John guy, right?" "Fuck yes, I am! You just now noticed, you goddamn idiot?" Red John taunted, slapping her once more.

Red John took a moment to calm down. By then, he had a copper wire around the nail lodged into his victim's eye socket. He screwed it onto a large battery and controller.

He gave a twisted grin, and flipped the switch.

Volts rocketed through Van Pelt's body. She screamed and shook, body seizing. Trying her best to endure the shock, she threw her head back and squeezed her one eye shut. _It's just a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare. A sick, twisted, cruel nightmare! _The broken redhead cringed and vomited once the sharp electricity faded.

"Ugh..." She looked fuzzily at her attacker, the only thing recognizable from the blood and gore being the white mask. "Thought you'd last longer." He muttered, disappointed. He held the knife to her throat. "Any last words, you miserable little fuck of a person?"

Silence.

"I guess not. Who'd want to hear it anyway?" he cackled, slitting her throat and tearing at her corpse with the large blade until there was nothing left.

When his work was done, he angled his head to look at his handiwork. Small shredded bits of Van Pelt could be seen, and the nail was still where her eye would've been, but aside from that, bits on torn clothes, and the huge scarlet stain on the table, no evidence that the CBI worker was ever there remained.


	3. We All Fall Down

Lisbon had been awake. Her ankles were bounded together with chains, but she could still walk. She inspected the large area. It looked much like a factory. Large machines were bundled in the corners. She had no idea where exactly she was, but it didn't matter at this point. She actually liked it here, despite her coworkers scattered in different directions.

Simply thinking it was all just a practical joke, the woman sighed, continuing to look around. It wasn't too bad. She'd just reqroup with her co-workers and be on her way, right? She limped over to a machine nearby. It was huge. Vibrating with energy, the gray machine gave a loud 'pump, pump, pump'. _Wonder what it's for, _Lisbon thought, continuing the short tour of the factory.

The girl jerked around, giving slight waves to whover walked by. She noticed what looked like a small torture chamber. Deciding to investigate, she broke into a trot and walked inside to see a terrifying scene.

A corpse she could barely recognize as Van Pelt was plastered to an operating table. A nail was rammed through her eye, and a large battery was in the corner of the room. Behind the table was a test tube full of unknown green liquid. Lisbon clamped a hand over her mouth in horror.

She jerked her head around to see Red John standing around twelve feet away from her. "Hey! It's you!" She stumbled in attempts to grab a handgun, but it wasn't with her. She fell backwards, tripping over her own feet. _God damn these anklets. _She scattered around the factory frantically as Red John neared her, not saying a word.

She stormed out the exit, shoving everything and everyone in her way, she was caught off-guard, and tripped and fell into a large air vent.

It was freezing down there. She scratched and tore at the sides but to no avail. The fall was very very long lasting. She struggled in trying to climb back up, as the wall was slick. She had no clue where the dark fall was taking her until she heard a loud 'vrrrrrrr'

She collapsed into a loud machine. Small, sharp needles tore at her skin as she fell in deeper. Fright encased her body as she was shoved into the machine, grinding her skin for an agonizing end.

The blades tore at her muscles and organs as she screamed out in pain.

Then she was gone.


	4. Find Your Friends

"Ugh..." Cho opened his eyes, feeling groggy by whatever had knocked them out two hours ago. He tried moving his head, but found, to his surprise, he couldn't. His hands and feet were tied to a wall. He could move his left arm slightly, although that didn't help.

A few metters away he noticed Rigsby. He was crammed into a small crate, or box, whatever it was. Small bars dug through his hands and feet, and below them was a plastic tub. Cho squinted, trying to tell what exactly was inside. Not seeing what it was about, he quickly lost interest.

Rigsby had just woken, not exactly as calm as Cho had been. "What? What-what is this? Get me out! Cho, help me!" Cho's reply of "I don't know, I don't care, and I don't know." wasn't of much use to him.

"The gay lovebirds are finally awake, I see." said a calm voice, followed by footsteps. Red John clapped his hands together girlishly, before looking at the two of them. "You guys have no idea how much research went into this!" The happy edge, aside from being a serial killer, frightened the two victims.

"Wh...What do you mean...?" Rigsby stuttered, shaking. Red John glared at him. Rigsby backed up into the cage, but to no use. Red John's expression softened. He pulled what looked like a controller out of his pocket, and pressed a small button.

A click sounded, and the bottom of Rigsby's cage vanished. He fell into the white tub, splashing red chunks, which Cho assumed was blood, across the room. He struggled to get up, slipping a few times. "What...what IS this?!" He gawked, looking around in terror.

"Wayne, don't be rude. Grace made it herself, you know. She really...poured herself into it, so to speak." Red John crossed his arms and stepped back. Even Red John had the sense to back off once Rigsby was informed it was Van Pelt's remains he'd been dropped in.

Rigsby took a moment to process what RJ had said. "You're...you're kidding...r-r-r-r-right...? P-please tell me you're kidding..." Rigsby stuttered, sobbing loudly.

"I don't kid." RJ said calmly, his expression blank. Cho stared at them both. Even a serial killer wouldn't do something so cruel!

Right?

Rigsby whipped around, shaking madly, and eyes full of tears. Red John rolled his eyes, and punched him in the shoulder to shut him up. He locked the bottom of the cage back on, and put Rigsby back in it. Brushing dust off his coat, he looked at Cho.

"As for you," he started. He looked around in confusion, having no clue exactly what to do. He pondered for a moment, before shrugging and getting back to Rigsby. "Screw it, I'll get to you later."

Rigsby opened his eyes slowly, looking around. He looked around, vison still blurry from tears, blood, and the fact he had just woke up. Not knowing where he was or who was there, he spoke up. "H-hey..c-can you let me out...? Please?"

"Sure, I'll let you out." RJ said, smiling kindly. He pressed another button, but all that did was send the top of Rigsby's container going down inch by inch at a steady pace. Rigsby looked up, eyes wide at what was about to come down on him. He started scrambling in an attempt to break free.

RJ was losing his patience. He pressed the button once more, causing the metal plate to go by even faster. His hysteria turned into anger in a matter of seconds. "Nine years! NINE YEARS! I gave you NINE YEARS to prove yourself in finding me, but NO! YOU'VE got to be an uneducated, sad, sad little IDIOT! Just like your WHORE girlfriend!"

Rigsby didn't respond. He pressed his hands up against the plate in an attempt to slow it down, but the only thing that did was cause the steel to go down faster. The bones in his hands snapped as he tried to free himself.

An agonized screech escaped his mouth as the plate crushed down on his head next. He screeched in pain. His eyes rolled back in his head as he stopped struggling. The metal contraption crashed down.

Cho and RJ turned away, the crush too sickeningly loud for them both. RJ looked back once it was over. Looking into the nearby tub, he tilted his head.

He was surprised there was so much...stuff in Rigsby and Van Pelt's bodies. A severed hand floating in the macabre sea made him burst into laughter.

Cho had just watched with the blank expression he's had all his life. It faded when RJ looked at him. "You're gonna let me go, right?" Red John pondered the thought before nodding. He unhooked the leather straps, causing Rigsby to fall to the floor. "If, but only if.." RJ pointed to Rigsby's liquified form. "You can reach him."

Cho nodded. What made that so hard? He stumbled towards Rigsby's body. "I got it!" he called, turning his head.

RJ looked at him. "Yeah, about that..." He pressed a button that caused the heavy cage to fall from its seams. "I lied." The cage fell down onto Cho, crushing and killing him, ensuring he'd never, ever, see anything again.


End file.
